


gimme love, gimme dreams, gimme a good self esteem

by silky-fsf (SilkyinaBottle)



Category: Lucky Star (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2017, Teasing, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkyinaBottle/pseuds/silky-fsf
Summary: Kagami discovers a way to distract Konata from her video games. If only she had actually meant to discover it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> trying to get out a couple short fics so i can catch up!! my apologies if the characterization seems a bit off; i haven't watched this show in quite a while.
> 
> title is from "blue" by marina and the diamonds

“How much longer is this going to take?”

Konata holds up a finger without looking back at her, and Kagami presses her lips together and holds back a groan. If there’s been one point of conflict during her relationship with Konata (there’s been quite a few, but if she had to chose just  _ one _ ) it’s been her girlfriend’s undying devotion to video games. Anime, she’s learned how to deal with. Konata is usually open to pausing whenever she was around (provided that she doesn’t arrive in the middle of a climactic moment), and once or twice Kagami has actually indulged her and stayed around to watch an episode or two. Depending on the show, of course.

But video games have a level of interactivity that anime just doesn’t possess. They have a habit of sucking Konata in, and once she’s there it’s a struggle trying to pull her out. A struggle that Kagami, quite frankly, doesn’t have the time nor the patience for.

A few more clicks, this time all in rapid succession. “Konata—” Kagami begins to protest, only to be cut off by a stubborn grunt from her girlfriend. “It’s been ten minutes,” she presses, and that seems to weaken Konata’s resolve a little bit, because the clicking slows significantly. Kagami knows she’s got her right where she wants her; she just needs a little more; just needs to find the right words to say…

But apparently she needed to find them a little faster than that, because the  _ clickclickclick  _ of Konata’s computer mouse has returned to its regular pace.

Kagami heaves out a sigh, dropping her head down until it rests on her knees. “You’re lucky I love you…,” she mutters, and she doesn’t realize the words have actually left her mouth until she hears the clicking come to an abrupt halt.

Oh no.

She stays there for a few moments, unmoving, feeling hot shame creep up her neck, until finally she decides to risk it and takes a peek over the top of her knees. Konata stares right back at her, that cat-like grin that Kagami’s grown fond of consuming her entire face. “You should have just said so, Kagami…,” she coos as she begins her slow crawl across the room, and Kagami doesn’t hold back her groan this time.


End file.
